inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageyama Reiji
Kageyama Reiji (影山零治) or Mister K (ミスターK), known as Ray Dark in the dub, was the coach of Teikoku, Zeus, Shin Teikoku, Team K and Orpheus (Italy's national team). Appearance At first his hair is ponytailed, but in season 3 it became blond and loose as a disguise. he has a evil smile which resembles his evil character Plot Overview Kageyama is known for making tons of evil things secretively. He oredered that the Raimon Eleven must not be able to get to the District Match, which they did even though many obstacles waited for Raimon. During this time Kidou wondered if what he is doing is right, until they arrested Kageyama for the evil things he has done. Detective Onigawara said Kageyama's father was Kageyama Tougo, who lost to Endou Daisuke and after that began to always lose every match. and his mother died of an illness. Though he was arrested for a moment, he was able to get out and made another team called Zeus. His team Zeus badly injured Teikoku, making Kidou want revenge that's why Kidou joined Raimon. During this time, his team: Zeus, was able to get tremendous power because of the Aqua of the Gods. But his team lost. After that he hasn't appeared until season 2. During the Aliea Gakuen Arc, Kageyama made another group called True Teikoku Academy, there both old teammates of Kidou which is Genda and Sakuma used the power of the aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. They battled Raimon but they lost making Kidou's old teammates comeback to their senses. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. Kidou faced of Kageyama unleashing his anger but the ship was sinking that's why the detective had to carry him to the helicopter. Kageyama was able to escape. Until then he hasn't appeared again until season 3. In the FFI Arc, this time, he changed his hair color to yellow. In episodes 91 to 93, he was trying to get the representative seat of Orpheus, by creating another team called Team K. He tries to trick Kidou coming back to him during this episodes saying he can;t escape from him because the Kidou he knows is the one he created. But he loses. But to Orpheus suprise, they're new coach is Kageyama. But in Episode 104, Fidio saved Kageyama from darkness since he trusts him so much, and because he knew about his past. Kageyama actually smiled for the very first time. He told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly this time, with real soccer. This time Kageyama became a good guy. Kageyama was recently mentioned in episode 114, where Detective Onigawara told the team when Endou had asked if the RH program information was downloaded into the pendrive, saying that Kageyama told the police everything he knew about the RH program before his death. Death In Episode 106, He died from a car accident because of Garshield's order afraid that he might leak more information about their secret. Quotes *"I am going to destroy Inazuma eleven and Inazuma Japan" *"My revenge who destroyed my family." Trivia *Kageyama comes with a new team in all the three seasons. Teikoku in the first season, Shin Teikoku in the second season and Team K in the third season. Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Teikoku Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Zeus Category:Orpheus Category:Villans